A Day in the Life of Sister Princess!
by Amethyst Archangel
Summary: Reviews on how one day would look like, if we lived in the AMAZING REALITY of SISTER PRINCESS! ...Ugh... xD R&R please!


_**A Day in the Life of the Sisters (and other characters)**_

_**The sad, honest truth…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Princess. But I do own this document. xD

This is not to be considered a bashing of Sispri. A friend of mine thought it would be funny if we reviewed a day in the life of each character. And unfortunately, each entry is sadly true…

I do love the Sister Princess series very much. And I don't mean for these to sound harsh. It's just brutally honest, and from my honest perspective of some of the characters. This is just meant for laughs. There are a few characters I might leave alone, for they seem as normal as they can get. Marie will be one, because there isn't much to be **_brutally_** honest about. Although she isn't exactly normal (none of them are xD In a good way) it would be wrong to bash on her. (She's sick, okay? xD)

But for those who might want to watch Sister Princess, well… This is what you'll get.

One chapter? I can't update so much. xD I need to pace myself. It'll be pretty short, but I'll work on the others soon.

Just so it isn't too confusing, I'll start off with a short summary. Then comes the brutality. Bwah hah hah hahhahhahhah–gag- … hah hah!

* * *

Wataru Minakami: The brother of all 12 sisters (and Mami xD). He is the LEAST optimistic person in the series (I assure you.), although he can suddenly change from that in an instant for his friends (and sisters). He does have a kind heart, a bad sense of direction (don't ask where I got that…), and high metabolism (Shirayuki –giggle-). In the RePure series, he is a lot more mature… But we are focusing on the first season for now. The one we all know… Well, here we go!

1. The morning:

The morning air was fresh and clean. But Wataru got up, a little cranky since his upset stomach after eating too much of Shirayuki's Dutch apple 'spicy cinnamon' pie extraordinaire. "It can't be true…" ("Sonna bakana" for those who watch it in Japanese. xD.) He walked down for breakfast… The girls awaited his arrival, as they sat at the table patiently. He came down, to be over-crowded by his sisters (not including Marie, Chikage, and Mami). "Good morning, insert pet-name of your choice here! (Some with less enthusiasm than others)" Each girl asked him question after question after question. Being his usual polite self, he answered each one incoherently.

2. Day:

After spending countless hours with each sister, he finds his own time to relax. "Yes…" As if being stalked, several figures jump out at him. "Oh my GOSH!" … Seconds later… "Oh… Just… You girls." He smiles. … Several more seconds later. _More and more questions… And more… So many… So many sisters… Fortunately, my coping skills have become much better since my first year here!_ …Several seconds later… "Okay, I need some time alone…" As the girls continue to ramble on, he sneaks away quietly. "It can't be true…"

3. Afternoon:

No need to type. Just reread Day. "… It can't be true."

4. Early Evening:

Repeat steps 2-3, and continue. "It can't be true!"

5. Evening:

"It can't be true…" He watches his sisters eat their dinners, specially made by Shirayuki, as he finishes his dish. He smiles to the young, soon-to-be, and professional cook. (Are you crossing your fingers with me? Good… Now all we need to do is pray. xD) "That was delicious tonight, Shirayuki." She smiles, and thanks him. "Anytime!" _That was good… But I wonder what we're having tomorrow night? _

Future sight… into Tomorrow night!

Shirayuki: For tonight, we have koala toes soaked in light onion oil topped with my marinara sweet peas, and tomato fly! Did I mention dessert? Grasshopper pie, made with my freshly caught African giant grasshoppers, a scoop of chocolate bean ice cream, topped with my sweet and sour caramel goo sauce DELIGHT!

Wataru: IT CAN'T BE TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!

6. Night:

"Sleep… Nice bed…" crashes… Knock knock knock. "Huh?" he opens the door. Insert sister name/s here "Goodnight, insert pet-name here."

"Night…" closes door. Laptop opens. "You've got mail!" Opens mail, finds messages from Akio… And other messages from other people. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

* * *

_Blegh… Got a little lazy at the end. And it's sort of… over exaggerated, but that's to sum it all up into a short daily plan._

_Coming up next, Karen and Kaho! R & R please!_


End file.
